Iron Daughter
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Her own touches were fierce yet pure, she wasn't a temptress anymore just the girl that I loved, forever and always will. Who has caused Sasuke to fall in love? One-shot Sasuke U. x OC Warming: implied lustful moments


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, this anime series was written by Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Eliora.

_Iron Daughter_

Moonlight danced between the trees, bathing everything in an ethereal glow. I was standing amongst the shadows, waiting for something, I wasn't sure what but I knew something was coming. I could feel it in the air, the strange charge of electricity that ran along my forearms, causing the fine hair to rise. The forest responded to the on-coming presence as everything began to still, not a creature stirred not even a forest rabbit.

Light began to accumulate in the forest clearing, beginning as a tiny pinprick and expanding to overtake the entire area, charges of silvery electricity sparked through the air, causing the hair on the back of my neck to lift. The air currents changed becoming a raging inferno, blowing the trees out and scattering the leaves into the air, throwing rocks and forest debris out into the open space.

Using my arms as protection I covered my eyes, hoping they wouldn't be injured by the blowing forest waste, the dirt flicked up and the scent of rotting leaves assaulted my nostrils causing me to gag. The wind currents calmed and stilled and as I lowered my arms, I saw a woman standing in the middle of the clearing, the light receding its fingers from the shadows and moving back to the stranger, she was enveloped in light a burning candle in the darkness.

Shivers ran down my spine as I took in the unearthly beauty, masses of silver hair spilled down her back like a cresting waterfall, stopping at the gentle curve of her back. A slender waist was bare to the cool breeze and I was close enough to see goose bumps rise on the pale exposed flesh, the slender woman turned in a semi-circle, her long skirt flowing around her like a watery river. My dark onyx coloured eyes widened in recognition, Eliora.

My Eliora; the Iron Daughter.

Her steel grey, blue eyes searched the clearing; she could probably already feel my presence even though I had hidden myself well. I watched as the strange filigree tattoos that decorated her forehead sparkled in the moonlight, I remember the moment they had appeared on her, when my brother was burning her own very existence to the ground.

Now I knew why this particular place had called to me, a part of my very soul knew that she would be coming back to me. I shook my head in disbelief hoping that this wasn't just a dream, a figment of my imagination, as a result the black bangs that hung on either side of my face, flew in front of my eyes. I stood their transfixed as the wind stirred the air, the lingering scent of her floral perfume danced upon my senses, tempting me to reveal myself but I waited for her.

The light breeze ruffled my white long-sleeved shirt, brushing against my naked chest, causing me to shiver. My blue pants rippled as an after affect to the breeze, I gently placed my hand non-threateningly on my sword. I ran my fingers over the grooves, grounding myself and attempting to see if this was somehow an illusion, but still she stood there in all her glory. A small smile played along her rose quartz coloured lips, her strange eyes scanning the trees where I was hidden.

"Sasuke?" she whispered into the silence, her words a mere breathe, to fearful to speak any louder in case she had thought wrong.

That single syllable spurred me forward and I walked out of the shadows of the trees and into the light of the full moon. Her eyes widened, brimming with unshed tears. She moved towards me her skirt billowing out behind her like wings and her hair stirred in the still breeze. Slender arms wrapped around my neck pulling me close to her, I in turn wrapped my arms around her waist allowing my fingers to trail along the naked curve of her back, playing along the edge of her skirt. She shifted her legs and I could feel the press of her daggers against my inner thigh.

Burying my face in her hair I inhaled the familiar scent of jasmines and roses, wishing that I would never have to pull away from her. Her leg pressed further against mine and I stilled, unsure as too what she wanted, but then I felt her calve hook around my thigh causing me to crumple to the ground. Her slender frame lay on top of me a mischievous smile played along her lips but then her eyes became serious as she stared down at me.

"I heard so I needed to see you, to touch you once again." She said her voice as seductive as I remembered.

I smiled at her, my own lips curving up in a seductive smile, I had defeated my brother but a part of me had always been doing it for her sake too. As cruel as my brother could be for destroying our families it was the one thing that brought us together but it wasn't the only thing that bound us. Brushing my fingers gently against her curious tattoos, I loved the way they sparkled in the half light.

Tipping her head slightly she rested her cheek in the palm of my hand, I could feel every curve of her body above mine and the feel of her hip bone against my waist was intoxicating. I let my hand fall form her face and leant my head back, gazing up at the burning stars and allowing my hand to play along the small of her back. The light brush of her lips against my cursed seal caused a moan to escape my lips.

She lifted her head and brushed her fingers against it, "It's still there, just as I remembered."

"It's only been three years, Eliora." I said the words escaping my lips on a sigh as I moved my hands to her hips, gently tracing the curve of her hipbone and allowing my fingers to explore further.

Her head tipped back slightly a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips at my bold touches, her long curls brushing against my exposed chest. Releasing her hips, I caught her chin in my grasp and gently tipped her face down, her full lips curved up in a half smile as grey blue eyes met my onyx ones.

"Is there something you need Sasuke?" she whispered, her breath stirred against my fingers.

As a response I tugged her too me, tipping her chin down further and easing my mouth over hers. I allowed it to be slow and possessive, allowing her the chance to pull away but knowing she never would. My tongue brushed against her lower lips, asking for permission, her lips parted beneath mine and I pushed my tongue in tasting her sweetness. Her slender fingers caught in my hair, tugging gently on the strands.

Groaning slightly I rolled so that I hovered over the top of her, my knee rested between her thighs, she stared up at me with fearful blue eyes. I paused, wondering if she wanted me to stop. She reached up her hand to gently caress my face, her fingers stopping at the curve of my lips, a small smile playing along her full red lips. She ran her fingers down my exposed throat and along my chest, her nails scraping against my skin.

My back arched towards her in response, pushing against her more forcefully, her lips parted in surprise, "Sasuke?" she questioned.

I struggled to keep my hand still, her innocent eyes staring up at me, but I wanted more than these chaste kisses and these teasing touches, I wanted so much more, "Yes?" I asked in response.

"Do you love me?" her question caught me off guard and I stilled, ceasing all movement of my hands against her silky smooth skin.

My silence was taken as a rejection and her small hands began to push at my chest attempting to force me off her. But I held fast, trying to calm her to explain my hesitation, her hands curled into fists and she began to beat at my chest as thick tears fell from her eyes. I caught her wrists in one hand and forced her arms above her head, pinning them to the ground.

Leaning down I rested my lips against her neck, "Yes, I love you and have since the moment I held you in my arms and you cried for the loss of your family that my brother stole form you as he did me."

There was an intake of breath as her body stilled beneath mine, no longer struggling, her lips curved up in a smile, "I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha."

I captured her lips once again, deepening the kiss and allowing my fingers to roam over her hips and the flat of her stomach, skimming along her abdomen and stopping just short of where she wanted me to touch her. A low moan of annoyance slipped through her lips as I slid my fingers from underneath her shirt. I lifted my head to stare into her eyes, placing gentle kisses along her forehead, feeling the temperature difference of her filigree tattoo, it burned like fire against her cool skin.

Her fingers stretched out to brush against my forearms, the muscles trebling beneath her touch, sliding them along my upper arms and tracing along my own cursed mark, a satisfied smile on her face as I groaned against her neck from her simple yet powerful touches. Her hips shifted, rising to meet mine, clashing together, I felt something primal stir deep within me even though we were still clothed, I wanted so much more form her and I wasn't sure she was willing to give it.

My lips traced along her collarbone as my fingers skimmed over her breast, the moan that tore from her throat was well worth the effort. I smiled as I allowed my tongue to brush against her neck, sucking on the tender flesh, nipping with my teeth lightly. I felt her shiver beneath me, I allowed my hand to play along her knee, sliding against her skin down to her inner thigh, but her touch pushed my hand away.

"Not tonight and not here." She said her voice filled with embarrassment.

Lifting my head I saw her cheeks stained crimson in embarrassment, fear of losing herself flickered in the bright depths of her eyes. I brushed my lips against hers in a soft touch, letting her know I was unperturbed by her request- in fact I was secretly glad she wished to wait for me.

"If that is what you want." I said rolling myself off of her and laying there in the dirt with debris and leaves surrounding me, the lingering touch of her skin ever present in my mind. But I would not force her. I had lost her for three years and I wasn't going to do anything that would cause her to leave once again, at least if I could stop her.

I felt more than saw her sit up, pulling down the skirt that had been pushed up around her hips during our little tryst, I swallowed as I turned my head towards her, remembering the feel of her soft skin. Dark blue eyes met my own, her smile was still warm, and she leant down to brush her lips against mine.

"I did come back for a reason and not just for this." She said, gesturing to well all of me.

I raised an eyebrow, causing her to laugh, knowing my single gesture conveyed to her, _what else would you need besides well this? _"Do I have to guess?" I said laughter in my voice.

She shook her head, her silver hair dancing around her in a thick veil, "I wanted to know if you would teach me?"

Confusion flickered in the dark depths of my eyes, "Teach you what?" I was curious for her response.

"How to fight properly, to protect myself and those I love," she paused there, her eyes lingering on my face and then turning away, "I have tried to learn from the Masters but they say I am too weak, too fragile to learn now." She turned away from me, shame burning in the dark depths of her eyes.

I sat up, catching her attention as she turned towards me, "I will, but I want one thing in return." I said, thinking over the demand I wished to make of her, hoping the price was fair.

"Anything." He said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Never leave me again." I whispered to her.

Bright blue grey eyes widened in surprise then she leant towards me, claiming my lips as her own, arms snaking their way around my neck, "Agreed."

She pushed her slender fingers against my shoulder and I leant down into the soft ground around us, her body moving to cover mine. Laying there I allowed her to claim me as her own. Each caress, every feather light touch brought me more pleasure. Her lips were warm and soft against mine, her tongue playing in my mouth, and this time she was in control. And this time she didn't pull away when I sought her out, making her my own with my own gentle, loving caresses.

Her own touches were fierce yet pure, she wasn't a temptress anymore just the girl that I loved, forever and always will.

**READ & REVIEW:** I love Sasuke! Just so you all know I am still watching the first series of Naruto so I'm only going on what I have read but I wanted to do an older Sasuke that falls in love with someone that had suffered the same fate as him at the hands of his brother. This will only be a one-shot unless I decide otherwise.

Tell me what you think...


End file.
